


The other side of the Veil

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corruption, Dark!Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds himself back in 1942,where everything he knew is sent into a spiral.(On Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like taking notes from what is known about the Harry Potter universe and making my stories, even with AU, more accurate.

Harry stood in the Ministry, he was about to be called in to find out if he was going to be allowed back at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had walked right passed him, Harry didn't understand why he was being so cold to him, what had he done to make the man avoid him; why had he been passed over for prefect. There were soft whispers coming from down the hall, Arthur Weasley had to leave Harry alone in the hall; the man's department needed him to do something. It looked like they wouldn't be calling him in for a while and his curiosity was rising about what was behind the large door at the end of the hall, where the whispers were coming from.

 

The fifteen year old boy gave into his curiosity, walking briskly down the hall, he hoped whatever he found in that room would be worth possibly getting in more trouble. The whispering grew louder the closer he got to the door, he looked inside the room to see if anyone was around, and walked in. He was in awe at all the strange items in the room, the ceiling high shelves filled with things, as he walked down the rows of objects he heard the whispers coming from a large stone arch with a tattered black curtain hanging in the middle. Harry knew he shouldn't press his luck, he hadn't been caught yet, he could go back quickly and have his hearing, but the voices were so loud now, it felt like they were calling to him.

 

Walking around the arch in a circle, he then walked closer to the archway, his eyes glossing over, and he reached his hand out to the curtain. “Harry! No!” he heard the voice scream, but to him it was very faint, he turned to see who had yelled, standing at the edge of the veil. Mr.Weasley,Dumbledore, and a few ministry workers were moving toward him; Mr.Weasley had been the one who yelled out for him. In his turn, Harry lost his footing, he seemed to snap out of his daze, and reached out for his friends father as he fell backwards into the black curtain; the last thing he saw was the horrified faces of the men in the room.

 

Harry was grabbed roughly by both arms, he slowly opened his eyes, two men were pulling him with them. “What is going on? Where are Mr.Weasley and Dumbledore?”

 

The Aurors didn't answer him, they took him directly to the Minister's office, Harry stared at the man he didn't know sitting at the Minister's desk. “You were found in a restricted area, what is your name?” the man smiled, he didn't seem like he was going to punish Harry.

 

“...Harry Potter...”

 

Writing on a piece of parchment, the man tapped a finger on his desk. “What were you doing in the Department of Mysteries? Better yet, why are you here at the Ministry in the first place? Children shouldn't be here unaccompanied.”

 

“I was coming for a hearing....I don't want to be expelled from Hogwarts, please can you let me just talk to the Minister...I can explain what happened. I don't know what came over me, I heard whispering and I went into kind of a trance, next thing I know those Aurors were bringing me to see you sir..” Harry was in a slight panic, was he going to be sent to Azkaban for what he did.

 

The man straightened himself up in his chair. “I think you may be confused, I am Eldritch Diggory, Minister of Magic.”

 

“...Diggory? Then you must be related to Cedric....” Harry looked at the ground. “When was Fudge sacked? I didn't read anything about it in the Daily Prophet...”

 

“There has never been a Minister by the name of Fudge.” Eldritch fixed the papers on his desk holding them up to straighten them. “Did you escape St.Mungos?”

 

Harry's eyes went wide at the flash of the date he caught a glimpse of off one of the papers. “1942....it is 1942?” he fell to his knees.

 

Seeing Harry's reaction, Eldritch stood and walked over to him. “What year do you come from...” he showed great concern on his face.

 

“1995....” Harry's shoulders tensed up.

 

It turned out Harry wasn't the first to end up in the past, though he was the first to actually live, they only found out the others were from the future by items they carried on their person. Because they didn't want people killing themselves to try and time travel or worse succeeded, they destroyed the bodies, and only really trust worthy people were given the paper work about the incidents; being Minister didn't mean you'd see it. Eldritch couldn't bring himself to dispose of a young boy, he made Harry promise to keep quiet about anything he knew about the future, and sent him to learn current history to build up on a story that he had amnesia.

 

For a month Harry was taught wizard history and other information, then he was cleared to go to Hogwarts, it was a week into the school year when he was allowed to transfer in. Transfers were normally unheard of, but under recommendation from the ministry, it was allowed. It was Saturday the twelfth of September, he was being watched by all the students of Hogwarts, he was just about to be sorted into a new house. Harry's cover story was that his magic didn't show itself till recently, that he was an orphan, and that he had gone through private teachings to get him to basic fourth year level magic and potion making; they made it look like he'd been being taught privately for a year instead of a month.

 

Because of the thoughts running through his head, seeing Tom Riddle sitting at the Slytherin table, the rage in his heart, the hat called out. “Slytherin!” his eyes widened, he'd forgotten to suggest Gryffindor, but now he was going to be in the same house and year as the future Dark Lord. Harry walked over to the Slytherin table, he was forced to sit at the very end and they were giving him a dirty look, they didn't know what his blood was and didn't want a Mudblood touching them if he was one.

 

Tom was interested in Harry, the boy was the first transfer student in many years, he was newly a wizard, and Tom wanted to be the one to introduce him to the new world he'd entered. Standing, Tom moved down the table, sitting across from Harry, a smile crossing his hansom face, his dark brown eyes staring into Harry's. “Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Tom Riddle. I am house Prefect and I will help you with anything you need to know.” he put his hand out for Harry.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared at the future evil Lord's hand, he'd been warned to tread carefully with his actions, that he couldn't talk about the future to anyone, the Minister had stopped him before he could tell him about Tom. The man did hint to Harry that as long as he didn't tell anyone anything, if it was for a better future, if it was done quietly, Harry could do whatever he wished; he did warn against abusing the Wizarding and Muggle stock market as a half joke. He took the hand and faked a smile, as far as his knowledge was, Tom hadn't actually killed anyone yet, and maybe he could stop it from ever happening.

 

“Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter.” He released the hand, he had been told he could use his real name since there were a few Potter's and with him being an orphan with all the dark Wizard Grindewald had killed already, it would be hard to track which exact Potter family he was from. He didn't know anything about Tom's school years, only that this was the year the Chamber of Secrets was opened, and Moaning Myrtle had been killed.

 

After lunch was finished, Tom stood and looked at Harry. “Come with me, I'll show you around the school.” Tom waited for Harry to stand and they left The Great Hall. “It is strange to have someone get their magic so late.”

 

“Yea...no one at the orphanage wanted to adopt a Squib. The Orphanage was pretty excited when I started showing my magical abilities.” Harry walked slowly behind Tom, he could kill him right now, but he'd be the one going to Azkaban.

 

Tom's lips pressed together into a thin line. “I see, you were in a Wizard orphanage then.” Harry blinked confused by Tom's voice sounded bitter about him having gone to a Wizard orphanage. “If...” Tom took a deep breath, he turned and looked at Harry. “If you don't mind...can you tell me what it is like....in a Wizard Orphanage...” the look in Tom's eyes shocked Harry, the boy looked like he'd heard the worst thing in his life.

 

“Um, why would you want to know about the Orphanage?” Harry watched Tom look at the floor, the other boys hands balling up into fist.

 

“I go to a Muggle Orphanage.” Tom's fist twitched. “I've asked to be able to live at the school or be transferred to a Wizard Orphanage, but they keep sending me back there!” his voice got higher, he looked up at Harry. “Why! Why are you able to be at a Wizard Orphanage when up till last year you were basically a Muggle!” he started to shake. “Was your family special? My from what I've heard about mine my mother was a witch who fooled my father into marrying him and he wanted nothing to do with me when she died. The Orphanage told me my mother was just a dimwitted whore, they didn't know she was a witch.” he took a couple deep breaths. “No one will tell me anything about my mothers family or why I was left in the Muggle's Orphanage, even after that old fool Dumbledore came to see me and opened my life to this world!”

 

They were alone in the hall, Harry didn't know what to do, he had no idea Tom Riddle was this type of pitiful person. “The Minister of magic has sort of adopted me....” Harry saw Tom twitch. “Maybe..I can get him to tell the Headmaster to let you and I live in the school year round till we graduate.” there was a spark of hope that crossed Tom's dark eyes. “The Wizard Orphanage isn't very good for either of us, I don't know what the Muggles are like, but being in a building of depressed Witches and Wizards of all ages under seventeen...their emotions cause random magic to happen and all of us get blamed.” he lied.

 

“At least there you are somewhat normal, being around Muggles every day, unable to talk to them about how special you are or how school was....” Tom shook his head. “Sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with my own problems. Lets go back to the tour of the school.” the subject of the Orphanages was dropped and Tom showed Harry around the school, he was very enthusiastic about the school, and Harry could tell he loved it there; what had happened to make him go insane. “Do you really think the Minister will let me live in the school?” they had just finished the complete tour and were walking toward the Slytherin Dungeon.

 

“I will send and Owl in the morning, it doesn't look like being with Muggle children is healthy for you.” Harry still couldn't believe that Voldemort was actually a kid, not the evil cocky Tom he'd met from the Diary. Tom smiled a real smile instead of his usual 'it is expected of you' smile, Harry felt a shock go through his body and he watched Tom walk off to his private Prefect room. “What the hell was that....” he mumbled to himself, his eyes wide as Tom vanished around the corner.

 

Harry had sent the request to the Minister about Tom not returning to the Muggle Orphanage, that the school is a better environment for both of them, that he also didn't want to go to a Wizard Orphanage once school was over as he didn't have a home. It took a few days to hear back, during that time Harry saw a side of Slytherin that he wasn't able to see as a Gryffindor student, all the other houses had it drilled into their heads that Slytherin was full of Dark Wizards; so they were influenced in seeing them only as such, not thinking about how they were with each other in their own Common room.

 

They were happy students, still stuck up and didn't socialize with the Muggle-born students in their house, but they each knew how to play different instruments, and some even were really good singers. Even with being the outcast and looked down on, the Muggle-born students seemed to be enjoying themselves with each others company and listening to the others having a good time. One of the Slytherin boys was showing how good he was with juggling and balancing, a girl was twirling a baton of fire, and Tom was playing the piano along side a girl playing a violin. Harry knew they were showing off their talents to try and prove they were more talented than the rest of their housemates, but it didn't mean it wasn't also for fun.

 

Suddenly, Tom had started to sing a Muggle song and playing the tune on the piano, while the Purebloods believed it to just be a song they never heard, the Muggle-borns kept it to themselves that it was indeed a Muggle song. Harry watched in complete shock, Tom's voice was really good, he was smiling and his friends were huddled around him. Harry felt a hand grab his arm, everyone was looking at him, Tom had stopped singing and playing the piano.

 

“Are you alright?” It was a first year girl that had grabbed his arm, she stared at him frowning.

 

“Huh?” Harry was confused till he realized he'd started to cry, his cheeks were wet, and he quickly wiped his face with his sleeve. “Oh! Yea, I’m fine, I guess the song was a bit too powerful for me.” it was really because he couldn't help his growing like for Tom, even though the boy was going to grow up to kill many people.

 

The song had been about the war, to the Purebloods it was about Grindewald, and to the Muggle-borns they knew it was about the Muggle war going on. Many of them had lost family members in both wars, even a couple friends from the school had died in both, Grindewald attacking random people, and the Nazi's shooting them down thinking their wands they rose to protect themselves were guns. Thanks to Harry freely showing his emotions and not hiding them behind a mask, those who'd lost people felt their mask break, and started to cry. Most muttered about the Ministry sitting on their asses, they could stop Hitler and the Nazi's whenever they wanted, but refused to interfere with Muggle business, and others blamed the Ministry for not trying hard enough to stop Grindewald; with Grindewald, they were mostly upset that he was killing Purebloods instead of just Muggles.

 

When the Owl from the Ministry finally came, Harry took it to Headmaster Dippet. “So the Ministry believes it is in both you and Mr. Riddle’s best interest to live in the school until graduation....” Dippet placed the letter on his desk. “Well, I suppose if you both help out around the castle, it could be like a summer job.” the old man sighed. “This is a special case, I don't normally accept such request, even by the Ministry. But Tom has asked since his first year to live in the castle and he is a good student, you both can work on your homework together as well...I'm sure that even though you went to a Wizard Orphanage, thinking you were a Squib you probably don't know much of our history besides what you were taught over the last year. You can go inform Riddle about the news.”

 

Harry quickly left the room, almost running into Dumbledore. “Ah, sorry sir!” he ran down the hall, Dumbledore frowning slightly and entering Dippet's office. Harry knocked on Tom's bedroom door, it was early morning and the other boy had been asleep. Tom was only wearing a pair of boxers and a open button up pajama top, Harry felt his cheeks start to burn, but shook his head. “We were given permission to live at the school all year round till we graduate.” he said it very quickly.

 

Tom's eyes moved around sleepily, he squinted, then the words finally registered and his eyes widened. “Really? I don't have to go back to that hell?” he cheered and pulled Harry into a large hug. “Thank you so much Potter! You are now officially one of my favorite people!” Harry bit his bottom lip and he was released. “Seriously, this has to be the best day of my life to get away from those bastards.”

 

Harry was having a complete mental freak out, he stood there silently, but in his head he was screaming. 'Who the hell is this! Is this really Voldemort!' he took a couple breaths. “Y-ea...you are one of my favorite people here too.” his and Tom's eyes went wide when Harry was shoved forward and his lips touched Tom's.

 

“Hahaha! Potter and Riddle sitting in a tree!” Peeves yelled. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” he quickly shut up as he was chased out of Slytherin by the Bloody Baron for trespassing and harassing his house's students.

 

Luckily, Slytherin's were mostly all heavy sleepers or didn't care to go investigate. Harry and Tom, however, were frozen, both of them had been brought up primarily by Muggles, which had told them homosexuality was wrong; it was worse for Tom because open homosexuality was illegal in the Muggle world at that time period and many Muggles had been thrown into jail for being gay. Neither was pulling away though, which, once Tom snapped out of his initial shock, he pulled Harry into his room.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tom put a hand up to stop Harry from saying anything. “Look, that was my first kiss and...”

 

“...Yea it was my first kiss too...” Harry wished Peeves was alive, so he could kill him.

 

Letting out a sigh, Tom started to pace in his Prefect bedroom. “It was just touching of lips, it doesn't have to actually mean anything. You were pushed forward by that stupid Poltergeist, it wasn't like it was on purpose.” he swallowed, his foot starting to tap on the floor. “We hardly even know each other, yes you are one of my greatest friends, even more now that you helped make it so I don't have to return to the Muggle Orphanage... We can just forget it happened, it meant nothing.” Tom shocked himself at how hard it was to say the last sentence, he'd only known Harry for a little over a week.

 

Biting his bottom lip, Harry was still thinking about how surprisingly soft the other boy's lips were. “Yea, right, we can just forget it happened and continue being friends.” it happened fast, shocking both of them.

 

Tom had turned on his heels and shoved Harry into the wall, kissing him hard, gripping both of Harry's shoulders, and his eyes closed tightly. Harry let out a small sound, before closing his own eyes and kissing Tom back; both not doing a sloppy job of it as they'd never kissed anyone before and were copying what they'd seen others do. Tom felt a shiver go through his body, he slowly opened his eyes at the same time Harry had decided to, both of them looking into each other. It was the first time Tom ever really looked someone in the eyes, he found himself drawn into the beautiful emerald green eyes.

 

“...This isn't forgetting it, is it?....” Tom said only a few inches away from Harry's lips.

 

“...No its not...” Harry leaned forward capturing Tom's lips with his own again.

 

The two fifteen year old boys slowed the pace of their kissing, both embarrassed by their lack of experience, they began to get better naturally. Tom's hands slid down to Harry's hips, they broke the kiss, breathing in deep, Tom reached up and ran a finger over Harry's scar. “I was wondering, where did you get the scar?”

 

Harry wished Tom hadn't brought the scar up, it only made him remember who exactly he'd just been snogging. “The Wizard who killed my parents tried to kill me too, he ended up leaving me with this scar before the Aurors came and arrested him.”

 

Tom moved away from Harry. “I'm sorry for bringing up a bad memory...”

 

“I was a baby, I only know about it from what I was told.” Harry scratched the top of his head, the mood was killed, and he was having conflicting feelings. “Um, we should probably go to the great hall, I'm starting to feel hungry.”

 

“Before we leave this room, are we going to forget about all of this or are we going to...” Tom asked awkwardly, he didn't know what he wanted to really ask, he had never experienced love before, he didn't even know if that was what he was feeling. He'd seen how Muggles treated homosexuality and he knew that there were openly gay students in the school, that most Wizards didn't care about what sexuality a person was; but he also knew there were still some homophobic Wizards and Witches.

 

“It is a bit of a strange situation...” The green eyed boy fidgeted. “Up until the other day I thought I only liked girls...”

 

Tom raised an eyebrow. “The other day? So you were starting to fancy me before the kiss?” he let out a laugh, Harry's face had turned completely red, almost as red as a Weasley's hair. Tom wasn't making things easy for Harry, his laugh and the smile that came across his hansom face struck the green eyed boy in the heart.

 

Harry remembered thinking Tom from the diary had been good looking, but since he was only twelve at the time, it was only a observation, rather than an attraction, and the Tom standing in the room with him was the same age as he was then. “Well, I've enjoyed being around you, more than I believed I would when I met you...” as he wanted to kill him.

 

“You are strange...” Tom walked toward the door. “I suppose we could, experiment, with whatever this is...if it was a heat of the moment type of situation or if it is more. We can still be friends in either case, at least I believe we can.” the two boys then exited the room.

 

Harry found himself getting more attention from the other Slytherin students, they started asking him more questions instead of watching him suspiciously. Harry was starting to make more friends than just being around Tom, he also had been distant with his housemates, if the Ministry ever found a way to send him back to the future, he didn't want to have to lose more friends. He had a minor freak out at the Ministry once every thing had officially sunk in, that he was never going to see Ron and Hermione, or any of the others that hadn't been born yet and by the time they were, he'd be old; the Minister told him that it was highly unlikely they'd be able to send him back. The only thing that had kept Harry from forcing the subject of sending him back to his time, was the thought of stopping the Dark Lord from gaining power, and save the lives of so many.

 

Tom began to spend a lot more time in the library, he wanted to know more about his mother and her family, more than what he'd been told or over heard. Because of his conversation with Harry, it had sparked his renewed interest in the subject, he had to know if he had any other family members on his Wizard side, someone who could tell him about his mother and why she would have fallen for a Muggle man that abandoned her while she was pregnant with him; he was still disgusted that his mother had been the Witch and his father the Muggle. He'd already learned as much as he could stand about his father during the summer, the man was rich and while being an adult, was still living with his parents. He'd tried to contact him several times, only to be told that his mother had enchanted him; though it was more of a figure of speech, his father would have been thought mad if he claimed his wife had been a witch.

 

Had Harry known what Tom was up to, he'd have stopped him, but he believed Tom was just studying; he was after all a Prefect and one of the best students in the school. It had been a little over a month since they started to experiment with each other, Tom didn't seem any different, but the boy was always good at hiding his real emotions, and Harry should have paid closer attention. Tom and Harry's relationship was only kissing and neither of them had admitted to feeling it was more than an experiment now.

 

Harry was walking down the hall Halloween night after the holiday feast, Tom had left the Great Hall moments before, and he'd have followed him sooner had he not been talking with other students. “I don't think it would be fair to other orphan students if you and Potter were to stay at the school during the summer, even with the Ministries permission, the Headmaster has already sent an owl to the Ministry about the matter.” Dumbledore was standing in the hall with Tom, Tom's eyes were wide and trying to hide the anger boiling behind them. “I'm sorry, but we can't have favoritism.” Harry listened in shock, it had been a month since they'd been told they could, why was Dumbledore just now destroying Tom's hope.

 

“Sir, please, I can't go back to that place! At least let me go to a Wizard Orphanage, if it isn't possible for me to stay here.” Tom pleaded. “I can't be around those Muggle children anymore, I'm not a Muggle or a Muggleborn, I don't belong there....” he always believed Dumbledore had something against him. “Why do you want me to suffer, they don't understand that I am better than they are, they believe I am just a freak. Most of them are there because of the Muggle war going on, they are more annoying than the others, crying and screaming in the middle of the night.”

 

Dumbledore frowned at the boy, Harry was slightly disappointed in both of them, Tom for showing he still looked down on Muggles, and Dumbledore for meeting with Tom alone to ruin his happy feeling of being allowed to live in the school; it actually ruined Harry's hopes as well. “You really should change that way of thinking Mr. Riddle. The Muggles are having an even worse war than we are, you should show some compassion or at least an understanding, that they are having a difficult time.”

 

“If you really believe that, then why don't you go to the Ministry and get them to stop the Muggle war, it only would take a couple killing curses to...” Tom was cut off.

 

“The Ministry doesn't believe it our business to interfere, you know that. It has been explained to all students, it is something only Muggles can deal with.” Dumbledore watched Tom closely.

 

“You all only care about the war happening on our side, how different is that from not caring that Muggles are dying every day? You claim to want Muggles and Muggleborns to be treated without prejudiced, while we hide ourselves from them. They can not know we exist, yet Wizards and Witches are allowed to marry Muggles. I am also quite sure there are Wizards working secretly in the Muggle war, yet you claim it isn't our business to interfere?” Tom took a breath. “This world is amass with hypocrisy, someone needs to change how things are handled.”

 

“All wars end, things will change in time, but the changes I believe you are wanting would lead this world into a darker path.” Dumbledore paused. “I believe this conversation is over. You will be returning to the Muggle Orphanage, Mr.Potter will be returning to the Ministry or the Wizard Orphanage he came from originally. Do try to get along with them, thinking to highly of yourself will bring you nothing but darkness.” the old man walked down the hall, leaving Tom to punch the wall hard.

 

“... _I will get you for this you old bastard....I will show you and all of the Wizarding world, all of the Muggle world, I will change this whole world_.” Tom's rage boiled, his eyes flashed red, and he dug his nails into the wall, glaring at it. “ _I will rule this world as its Lord_.”

 

While Tom's rage filled words were said in Parseltongue, Harry had heard every word. Being friends with Tom and even showing him a form of love, had not changed a thing. The pale hansom boy that Harry found himself falling in love with, was still the cold monster that murdered his parents and caused the deaths of many others. It hurt in his chest, he had to chose to confront Tom in hopes of changing his mind or going back to his original plan to get rid of the threat. Dumbledore's lack of understanding or care that Tom was slowly going into complete madness, that the Muggle Orphanage was not a good place for him, had also put Harry into conflicting thoughts about the man.

 

Tom stalked off down the hall angrily, heading for the library to continue researching his mother's family tree. He had found that Pureblood families really liked to keep extensive log of their family tree from all of their bloodlines, at least as far back as they could; but it didn't include the illegitimate children that were possibly out there. His family was related to many other families, but the one branch that led to his mothers family being the only heirs led him to Salazar Slytherin. “I'm related to Slytherin....” Tom's eyes were wide, he quickly began to do more research about the man who helped make the school, and was a known to also dislike Muggleborns being in the school.

 

Harry had headed to the Owlery to send a request to Minister Diggory, in the hopes that he could try to convince the Headmaster to let them stay at the school, in a last ditch effort to avoid having to deal with Tom. It was a long shot, he knew that, the Minister wasn't his actual guardian, nor did he have any other reason to entertain more of Harry's request; Harry had been given a large amount of money and already had a few request fulfilled, he couldn't expect to get everything he wanted. Sending the owl off, he watched it fly away, hoping that he'd get one more favor granted to him.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked back into the school, he knew Tom would still be in the library and went to talk to him. His breath caught in his throat when he saw him, Tom was standing at one of the tables, books all over it. Tom hand one hand on the table, his other in his hair in frustration, reading over the different books. “Tom?”

 

The dark eyed boy looked up quickly, eyes filled with anger for a moment for being disturbed, then they relaxed. “Ah...Harry...” he sat in one of the chairs and put his hands to his face. “Sorry, I'm...not in a very good place right now.”

 

“Care to talk about it?” Harry pulled the chair out from across Tom and sat. The books on the table, Harry noticed, were about the school founders, as well as different year books. He glanced back to Tom's face, the other boy had removed his hands, and was now tracing his fingers over a picture of a strange looking woman.

 

“This is my mother.” Tom breathed in. “I apparently have a grandfather and a uncle, I don't know if they are alive or not, but if they are I want to talk to them. They are Purebloods and probably do not wish to associate with the child of mix blood like me...it must be why my mother didn't take me to them instead of the orphanage.” he closed his eyes.

 

Harry knew the reason for the founder books, Tom was heir of Slytherin, Harry had learned that his second year at Hogwarts, when Tom tried to kill him. Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of Tom's hand, holding it firmly. “If we can't stay at Hogwarts for the summer...I will go with you to see your family.”

 

“You are a good friend Harry...” Tom gave a small smile, looking at Harry's hand. “I know that Dumbledore is going to do everything in his power to stop me from staying here.” he moved his hand away, closing the books. “Want to help me put away this mountain?”

 

Together the boys put the books back on the shelves, it was almost curfew when they were done, it had been extended for the holiday. Heading back to the Slytherin dungeons, they saw other partied out students walking through the hall. Tom stood in the common room with Harry, he never felt very close with any of his “friends”, why was he so drawn to a boy he'd only known for such a short period.

 

“Is something wrong?” Harry turned to face Tom.

 

“Ah, I am just stressed...I processed too much information and had a disagreement with Professor Dumbledore...” Tom let out a sigh, his head hurt, and he just wanted to scream. His hate for the old man was strong, over powering him, and he just wanted him gone. “Harry, lets go to my room to discuss a different topic and get my mind off the annoyances in my life.”

 

Harry walked with Tom to his Prefect bedroom, the green sheets and pillows neatly on the bed, and the curtains drawn back and tied to the four post. Tom placed his hand to Harry's chest, pushing the other boy toward the bed. Their “experimenting” had gone like this, Harry would be pushed into the bed and Tom would start to kiss him. However, this time, Tom didn't kiss Harry right away, and instead held him. His face went into Harry's neck and he wrapped his arms around him, pressing close to him, and closing his eyes.

 

“Tom?”

 

“I want to be like this for a while....”

 

Wrapping his own arms around Tom, Harry looked up at the canopy of the bed. He had to be going crazy, this was Voldemort, and he could see Tom becoming darker. Harry's green eyes looked over to Tom's desk, where his diary rested, he could feel his stomach turn at the memory of when he really first met Tom. Harry gasped when Tom started kissing his neck.

 

“I must confess, my time with you has changed some aspects of my life...” Tom had been turning his own heart to stone over the last few years, he hated and used everyone around him, he never believed he could actually grow feelings for another being. “That bloody poltergeist is still annoying, but things have worked out for the best.” moving to a sitting position, Tom looked down at Harry. “I have grown feelings for you, I don't know what would have become of me if you hadn't come around.”

 

“...Tom...” Harry felt his scar sting, it always stung around him; but as time went by it hurt less. “I'm still confused about a lot of things...” trying to learn how to act like he belonged in the current time period for one. “I do have feelings too..” he had never kissed anyone before Tom, he had a big crush on Cho Chang, and had never even thought about liking another bloke before.

 

“Well, since that has been established...” Tom moved over Harry, kissing his lips, his hands going down Harry's sides to his hips.

 

Removing their clothing, they gave into their hormones. Tom moving his hands over Harry's muscles, from all the years of Quidditch. They did come across a slight problem, both being virgins who had previously had no interest in sex, and with Hogwarts not having a sexual education class; they didn't know what they were to do now that they were naked. It being the 1940's there weren't exactly any homosexual guide books in England for Tom to read and while Harry had come across porn that Dudley had snuck into the house, and blamed him for, he hadn't really looked at it.

 

Embarrassed by his lack of knowledge, Tom trailed his fingers along Harry's penis. “I know only the bare basics of how this works with women, at the orphanage we were given a sexual lesson, to make sure the older children knew to be careful and that it could lead to children being born. They told us about the diseases one could get if the boys were to go off with a lady of the night...” Harry started moving his hips upward against his hand. “Seeing as the only orifice men have is...here...” Tom moved his fingers down to Harry's ass. “I had heard of homosexuals, mostly people who were disgusted by them, and all I know is that they have sex anally...”

 

Shivering, Harry spread his legs some, his face red. “Yea...I've only heard in passing...I have spent more time worrying about more important things than sex...” he didn't wish to go into his families abuse or that Tom's future self and followers were out to kill him.

 

“I suppose we will figure out how it works as we go....” Tom kissed Harry again, moving his own cock against Harry's ass, pushing the head into him. He felt Harry tense up and jerk, but Harry just closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain, he'd had his arm broken and been injured many times; he could get passed this pain.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's shoulders, he moved his tongue against Tom's, letting out a gasp, once Tom was completely inside him. Tom held Harry's hips, slowly beginning to move against him. Tom broke the kiss, moving his face to Harry's neck, his breathing hitching. Harry moved his hips with each of Tom's thrust, his heels digging into the bed, and his nails digging into Tom's back. The paler teen began to pick up speed, pulling out of Harry till only the head of his cock was inside Harry, thrusting back in hard.

 

“Tom!” Harry gasped, feeling something inside him get hit against, and it sent a shock of pleasure through his body. Having never even masturbated before, he couldn't handle it anymore, and his body locked up. Muscles tightening, his legs going stiff, and tightening around Tom's cock; he let out a loud moan and came.

 

Bucking his hips harder against Harry, Tom raised his hips upward, and came inside Harry. Tom's body shook, his heart racing, and he collapsed on top of the other teen. Pulling out of Harry, Tom rolled off him and laid beside him. Both of them winced at their muscles being stiffer than they were use to, even with all the Quidditch Harry had played, sex had made him use muscles he'd never used before.

 

“W..we need to do that more often...” Tom breathed out, swallowing.

 

“Ye..yea..” Harry tried to sit up, but his body was to exhausted.

 

“We're an absolute mess...” Tom let out a small laugh, grabbing his wand. “I'll clean us up with a cleaning spell, I hope no one heard us...I didn't put up a silencing spell or anything.” he flicked and swished his wand over them, cleaning up the mess they'd both made. “Maybe next time, we both will last a little longer?”

 

Harry let out a laugh of his own. “There has to be some material we can read, an anatomy book or something.”

 

“Mm..yes probably a good idea for us to learn how our bodies work a little better. It is a real shame Hogwarts doesn't have such classes, we do learn vague anatomy for some classes. But, it isn't like they tell us how our genitals and other areas work...” Tom pulled Harry to him.

 

Muggle studies did have some periods for math,science,history, and other studies of the Muggle world; though in the current time period they hadn't started the classes up. Harry having grown up in the Muggle school system till he was eleven, had believed he didn't need the classes, and he knew not many students cared to go to it anyway.

 

“I need to go back to my room before they think I am out passed curfew.” Harry groaned as he sat up, his lower back was hurting. He managed to get dressed, while Tom just laid on his back in bed. “I'll see you tomorrow.” before Harry could move away from the bed, Tom sat up, and pulled him down some; he pressed his lips to Harry's.

 

Breaking the kiss, Tom's dark eyes stared into Harry's. “I want it to be stated officially, I want to be your boyfriend. This shouldn't be considered an experiment any longer.”

 

Harry could feel his face warming up and he smiled, trying to hide that he was having some secret issues with his mental state by saying. “Yes, I will be your boyfriend.” he was released and exited Tom's room. Heart racing, Harry walked quickly to his 5th year Slytherin boys room. 'I must be mad.' he thought, sliding into his bed, and looking up at the canopy of his bed. 'I just agreed to date, bloody hell, I even let him shag me...' closing his eyes, he turned to his side, and pulled his sheets over himself. 'Maybe this is a good thing, maybe I can stop him from becoming a murdering psycho...'

 

Exhaustion took Harry over, his thoughts soon drifting, replaced with visions of Tom as a young adult arguing with Dumbledore in the Headmasters office. Harry watched from behind Tom, as the man asked to work as a professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet refused, Dippet saying Tom was way too young for the job and should apply in a few years; Dumbledore looked uneasy and advised Dippet against it.

 

Tom left the office in a silent rage, he didn't want to risk being unable to apply again in a couple years by blowing up and yelling curses. Harry could feel all the anger and emotions going through Tom. “They never trust me, they are holding me back, they treat me like I know nothing!” Tom grumbled to himself as he walked down the hall. “Dumbledore will pay for treating me with such disdain, I will show him, I will show them all, and they will get what they deserve for what they have done to me!”

 

Harry watched as the man stormed out of the school, he could only see what Tom had seen in that memory, and he really wished he could have stayed in the Headmaster's office to listen to the older mens discussion; as well as see if Dumbledore had followed him out. What did confuse Harry the most was, why was he seeing an older version of Tom, was he still some how connected to his own timeline? Or was he seeing the future? Had he been given the power of a Seerer from going through the veil? He had many questions and wondered if he'd have any more dreams like that.

 

The feeling the dream had given Harry, scared him the most, feeling all of Tom's emotions and rage in the dream. It had caused him to wake up angry at Headmaster Dippet and Dumbledore, for their negligence in noticing that they could have helped him and stopped him from his dark path. Though, he knew from how old dream Tom was, it had been after the Chamber of Secrets and he'd already blamed Hagrid for the attacks and Death of Moaning Myrtle.

 

Upon thinking about Myrtle, Harry felt a twist in his stomach, realizing that this was the year she died. He didn't know the exact dates of the events of the first time the Chamber was opened, for all he knew, Tom could have already opened it; but as he hadn't heard the whispers of the Basilisk, he knew it was highly unlikely. He'd seen Hagrid walking around the halls, he was relieved to see he hadn't been blamed for the attacks, and he hadn't heard of any Muggleborns being attacked.

 

Waking up fully, Harry climbed out of bed, his lower back still hurting, and dressed for classes. He was dating Tom Riddle, the thought spinning around in his head, dating Voldemort. Shaking his head, he left the room to go to the Great Hall and grab some breakfast. While on his way, he saw Myrtle, the girl was being bullied by some other girls, and she ran off crying to the girls bathroom. Harry wanted to stick up for her for moral reasons, but inside, he hated thinking like this, he didn't really care to much for her and found her annoying as a ghost; mostly he found her to be a perverted peeping tom.

 

A voice in Harry's head seemed to nag at him, telling him he should be truthful to Tom if he really cared for him. The voice was right, Harry knew that if he continued to lie to Tom for too long, that it would turn Tom against him if he ever found out another way; but, Harry knew he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone he time traveled. So many conflicting thoughts kept going through Harry's mind, before he knew it, he was sitting at the Slytherin table beside Tom, with the dark eyed boy talking to his “friends.”.

 

Under the table, Tom slipped his hand over Harry's holding it lightly. Both boys ate their breakfast, talked with their housemates, and headed off to their classes. Dumbledore had been watching the two of them, his expression blank, and Harry felt like someone was trying to pry around into his head. It wasn't the first time Harry had that feeling, he had shrugged it off the first time he'd met Dumbledore in his time and in the current time, and he remembered feeling it every so often in his time. However, while when he was in his time, he would zone out for very short periods after the feeling, this time he felt like something was helping him block his mind and keep whoever it was out.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

 

Harry was outside the castle, near the forbidden forest. He waited there for two hours every day for the past month and a half, waiting for the black owl from the ministry to deliver a letter to him. Normally he waited in the Great Hall for his owls, if the Minister had something important to tell Harry, he'd use a code word or mention something that never happened; they didn't want to risk someone trying to intercept the owls. But, it had been a month and a half since he sent out his last owl to the Minister and he had not received any response. Harry was starting to wonder if the Minister had even gotten his letter, he hadn't revealed anything in it, all he'd asked was for him and Tom to stay at Hogwarts during the summer.

 

It was snowing, Christmas was a week away, and they had till June to get a response from Diggory. Harry rubbed his arms, breath showing as he breathed out, and he turned to go back to the castle; he didn't know what Tom would do if he had to go back to the Muggle orphanage. Tom was going to the Chamber of Secrets, Harry knew this, he could hear the Basilisk moving around the school; no students had been attacked, yet. Harry didn't know what the Diary was, he didn't know about the Horcrux's to be able to insure that Tom wouldn't split his soul, nor did he know that him coming into Tom's life had distracted Tom from even asking Slughorn what a Horcrux was.

 

The snow crunching under his shoes, Harry walked back to the castle, cursing himself for really thinking the Minister would help him.; after all he saw how Fudge was as a Minister. As Harry walked, he felt as though someone was watching him, it started a month ago, and it had only made him paranoid about his surroundings. As he'd learned in his time period, Dumbledore didn't need an invisibility cloak, the man could turn invisible with a spell, and it also made Harry wonder how many other Wizards used that spell.

 

Harry had told Tom about being followed, he'd used a detecting spell in Tom's room, then a silencing spell to make sure they were alone. The result of telling Tom, was Tom going into a rage, going into deep paranoia, though Harry too was getting paranoid, and saying that he should just get rid of Dumbledore to be free of him. It took Harry hugging him to calm him down, he'd tried to shove Harry away, but the other boy wouldn't let go, and he gave up.

 

They decided it would be bad for Harry to keep coming and going from Tom's room all the time, limiting it to a few times a week and not for very long; had they completely stopped having Harry go into his room, it would have looked suspicious. Tom had also had to be more cautious about going to the Chamber of Secrets, he couldn't risk Dumbledore or someone seeing what he was doing.

 

Tom was a natural with Occlumency, he'd been able to keep people out of his mind for years, and after Harry told him about the odd feeling he'd get sometimes, he told him about Occlumency and Legilimency. Finding out about Legilimency sent a cold chill down Harry's back, placing everything together, and then another sickening thought came to him, what if those weren't the only spells that were used on him, what if he'd been Obiviated to forget certain things, he couldn’t exactly put it passed them now. But what confused him was why he use to zone out when the feeling would happen, what had changed to make him be able to use Occlumency naturally, was it because he actually had something he needed to hide? Or was something else going on?

 

Harry knew he was being used to fight Voldemort, all because he'd lived when his parents died, he knew a lot of pressure was being placed on his shoulders, and a lot of hope. His anger was building up inside him, Dumbledore had been treating him coldly in his time, ignoring him, and making Ron of all people Prefect over him. The only reason Dumbledore had even shown up around Harry was because of his hearing with the Ministry, he didn't want Harry to be expelled from Hogwarts.

 

There was no way for Harry to return to his time, get back to his friends, get back to Sirius and Remus, and there was no way for him to ask the older Dumbledore questions, the Dumbledore who actually knew him. However, Harry wasn't sure if he returned to his time if he would ever trust Dumbledore again, and he was very confused if his mind had been messed with, besides Dumbledore reading it. Was everything in his life a lie fabricated by the Order? Was him staying with the Dursley's really for his best interest? Or was it a tool to keep him under control? When Harry had those thoughts, his scar would hurt.

 

Now, with only a week before Christmas, it was Christmas break, and only a few students remained at Hogwarts. He wanted to be with Tom, he wanted to finally tell him about who he really was, and he hoped it would go well; being followed had ruined his chances to do so. Harry continued down the hall, the hair on the back of his neck sticking up, and he just wanted to spin around and punch whoever was following him. They could have used the Room of Requirement, if it wasn't for Dumbledore knowing about it, and if it wasn't Dumbledore, they would end up just revealing the room to the person.

 

Harry's fuse was burning up, he just wanted to enjoy Christmas with his boyfriend, and the pressure of being watched was straining their relationship. The only reason both boys had been trying to hide their relationship was because they didn't want to risk being told they couldn't be alone together in Tom's room, that they would be given detention or expelled if they were caught having a sexual relationship. Just as he was about to finally blow and tell off the person following him, they were gone, he could feel it, and he was alone in the hall.

 

It was time for supper now, he entered the Great Hall, and sat at the Slytherin table. There were a few other students at each table, but most had returned home to their families. When Tom walked in, he sat down beside Harry, letting out a big sigh. “Hey.” the dark eyed boy said low, glancing up at the Professors table.

 

“Hey.” Harry replied, moving his hand to Tom's.

 

Tom took Harry's hand, holding it tightly. “I really want to talk to you about something...when we are done eating, lets go to my room.” Harry nodded, squeezing Tom's hand lightly.

 

Releasing each others hands, they began to eat, talking with the few housemates that had decided to stay at school for the break. Tom had a dislike for the Muggleborn Slytherin students, well all Mudbloods, but Harry had taken his mind of many of the things he believed. Thanks to Harry, he'd seen that there was some value in some of the Mudblood students, Harry pointing out how some of them were quite talented. Tom still despised Muggles, finding them to be useless beings, and had discovered while talking to a few Muggleborn Slytherins, that they too disliked Muggles; with only a few saying that they loved their parents still.

 

As Tom talked with the Muggleborns, he was told all the horrible experiences they had to go through, being the only magical beings in their families. How many of them were sent to orphanages,convents,asylums,had priest come to their homes to preform exorcisms, were locked up inside their homes till their letters arrived and were still locked up away from their families friends once school was over, and others had even heard that parents had killed their children for being magical; those sent to the asylums and convents were eventually saved by the Ministry and sent to Muggle orphanages, but their lives were only slightly better after that.

 

It wasn't just Slytherin students either, after hearing them out, Tom decided to ask other Muggleborns about their home lives. He couldn't understand how the Ministry didn't save the children before they were given their Hogwarts letters, why they hadn't helped them when they were obviously in dangerous situations, and when he'd told Harry about it, Harry brought up that it sounded like how Muggles reacted in America, during the Salem Witch trials. Harry knew that in the past people had been much more intolerable to those who were different, they were after all locking up anyone for just small mental problems and their sexuality in asylums and prison, but hearing Tom tell him in detail about what students were going through, it made him sick to his stomach.

 

It was the 1940s, asylums were dirty, no one cared about the patients, and families forgot about those they had locked up. Both Harry and Tom had asked a young wizard from Hufflepuff about the asylum experience, the boy was thin and pale, and he flinched at having to recall his memories. He had been lucky to have been ten when he was sent to the asylum and didn't have to be there long before the Ministry came for him, he'd witnessed so much cruelty, patients walking around naked and bruised, the screams of patients being “treated”, and the aftermath of those given lobotomies. The Ministry didn't make it in time for many Wizards and Witches, the boy had heard them say “At least we were able to save this child.” as they walked him out of the asylum.

 

There were many reasons the Ministry had been late, sometimes they didn't care, sometimes they misplaced the paper work saying that a student that was sent a letter hadn't shown up to school. With the Muggle war going on, they had been busy and disorganized, more than they would have liked to have admitted. So many had died in different ways and in different places, with those who committed the crimes getting away with it because Wizard and Muggle affairs being separate, the Muggleborn's parents were Obliviated as if they never even had a magical child.

 

After they finished their meals, Tom and Harry left the Great Hall, then quickly made their way to Tom's room before they could be followed. Tom shut the door and sat on his bed, letting out a groan. “I need to tell you what I've been doing, so that you will be safe.”

 

“I already know Tom...I also need to tell you something important...” Harry sat beside him.

 

“You know? How would...” Tom frowned at Harry. “Have you been spying on me?”

 

“No, I..” Harry swallowed. “I haven't been completely honest about who I am and where I come from...or what I know about you. I really care about you Tom and I want to come clean about everything.”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update of the year! Happy new year everyone and I will write up chapter 6 with more Harry x Tom relationship stuff in the new year. Hope this chapter wasn't bothersome, I wanted to give some insight as to whats going on with what both Harry and Tom are learning about things that will influence their actions for the rest of the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom wasn't very happy, he didn't like secrets being kept from him, and now Harry said he'd lied to him. He was growing deep feelings for the other boy, feelings he didn't even know he could have, and Harry was the only thing in his life that he felt was real. “Come clean? What you know about me?” he could feel his anger boiling, but he was trying to stay calm and give Harry a chance to explain himself.

 

“I..” Harry let out a breath. “Before I begin, I want you to know that you are not what I thought you were.” he watched Tom's expression, not seeing a change in it. “I am a half blood, my mother was Muggleborn and my father was a Wizard, I never knew them because they were killed by a dark Wizard when I was one and left this scar on my head.” Harry stood up and started to pace. “I have never been in a orphanage, I was raised by my Muggle aunt and uncle, they weren't nice people, their son bullied me constantly...”

 

“You were afraid of letting me know your mother was Muggleborn and that you were raised in an abusive home? What did you think I would find you weak?” Tom pressed his lips into a thin line, his father was a Muggle and Harry's mother being a Witch, even a Mudblood one, made Harry more magical than him; at least in his mind. He also wasn't so sure about his feelings toward Mudbloods after listening to their life stories.

 

Harry shook his head and put a hand to his face. “No...I have more you need to know.” he turned to face Tom. “I got my Hogwarts letter when I was eleven, I was really excited to finally get away from my family.” Tom looked really confused at this information. “My 1st year the dark Wizard who killed my parents and tried to kill me, was possessing the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and tried to kill me again. I was able to stop his plans and it was the first time I learned that I was looked at as the savior of the Wizarding world, that I was the boy who lived, and that they were going to expect many things from me.”

 

“When exactly did all this happen...I don't remember you being here or any dark Wizard possessing anyone.” Tom's fingers twitched and he placed them on his lap.

 

“....In my 2nd year, Muggleborn's were being petrified by something....” Harry switched into Parseltongue as he went on. “ _I stopped a snake from attacking another student by talking to it_.” he watched Tom's already pale skin get paler and his eyes widen. “ _I was instantly a suspect for what was going on, I could hear whispering in the walls, just as I do every so often now._ ” he went back to speaking normally. “It turned out a diary had been given to my friends sister and she opened the Chamber of Secrets.” at this Tom stood up from the bed quickly.

 

“You know Parseltongue and about the Chamber of Secrets...” Tom grabbed onto Harry's arm roughly.

 

Flinching, Harry continued. “I was only twelve and once again I ended up getting caught up having to save the school again. I thought I had made a friend with the boy who had possessed the diary, I thought that he was a good guy, and it turned out he was the same dark Wizard who had killed my parents, and he was trying to kill my friend's sister.” he looked into his eyes. “He was heir of Slytherin, he was hansom, but completely mad.....he was you.”

 

Tom shoved Harry away. “I don't want to hear any more of this madness!”

 

“I'm from the future Tom, I ended up here by accident, and there is no way for me to return home.” Harry grabbed Tom's sleeve. “I thought you'd be evil, like the boy I met from the diary, I wanted you to be a monster, I wanted to see you that way so I could stop you from rising to power.” he looked at the floor. “But, the more I spent time with you, the more I got to know you, and the more I've learned about what has really been going on. I found myself confused, Dumbledore is not the man I thought he was, the more I think about how that man was in my time, how he was supposed to be a great Wizard, and he wasn't able to stop dark Wizards from coming into the school that wanted to kill me? How could he not know something was wrong with someone he was suppose to be friends with? I was used, I was put through danger to prepare me to fight you if you were to ever return.”

 

Tom tried to process everything Harry had just said, he'd frozen up when Harry said he was from the future, and had listened very carefully to everything he said after that. Was Harry insane? If he was telling the truth that meant that Harry had intended to kill him or at least ruin his plans and have him sent to Azkaban. When Harry mentioned all the times he tried to kill him, he wondered what would have made him want to kill a child so badly from such an early age. The subject of Dumbledore allowing Harry to be put in danger, even from him, due to their current relationship, was what put him in a rage above all his other thoughts.

 

“You can't return to your time right?” Tom's voice was cold and unfeeling, bottling his anger up, and keeping a straight face.

 

Harry nodded cautiously, looking into Tom's eyes. “Yea...though I am not really sure I want to go back to my time. Seeing how Dumbledore is in this time period..seeing how he was treating me before I came here and thinking about all the things that don't make sense...” he leaned into Tom, putting his face into his shoulder. “The Ministry tried to expel me from Hogwarts for turning my Muggle uncle's sister into a balloon woman when I was thirteen, she had insulted my family and I was just so angry, I didn't know what I was doing. Then before I came here, they were going to expel me for protecting my arse of a Muggle cousin, he couldn't see the Dementors, I couldn't just let him get the kiss in front of me....then he pointed at me, that I had been the one to put him into the state he was in. I was going to my trial to get me to go back to Hogwarts and it didn't look good, I heard some voices and followed them to this room, and found myself in the Ministry in this time period.”

 

Tom asked Harry to elaborate on his four years at Hogwarts, more detail about his Muggle relatives, and how Dumbledore was like in the future. Tom still wasn't completely sure if Harry was nuts at first, but as they sat on the bed, and he listened to Harry tell him about his early years with the Dursleys and his near death experiences at Hogwarts. As Harry recalled his time at Hogwarts, Tom would notice he'd have trouble with remembering much about some events, and by the end of Harry telling him about Cedric and his future self; Tom did believe that Harry was from the future.

 

There was a piece of Tom that did want to pin Harry down and strangle him, another part was telling him he could use Harry to his advantage as he knew the future and some of his mistakes he'd make. The part of his train of thought that was winning was that he didn't want to hurt Harry, he cared for Harry, he wanted to kill Dumbledore for putting Harry in danger, and he also wished that Harry's aunt and uncle were born so he could kill them as well; after a bit of torture.

 

With a groan, Tom fell back on the bed. “I think you should leave, I need to think, and I don't want you being here influencing my mind.” he couldn't properly digest what he'd been told with his boyfriend in the room, he found Harry attractive, and his mind would waver every time he looked into his emerald eyes.

 

“I've been here longer than I should be anyway, Dumbledore might be waiting outside..” While Harry didn't know for sure it was Dumbledore, he still thought it was from his first year. “Please believe me, I am on your side, if I wasn't I wouldn't have told you any of this....I would really like for you to reconsider your feelings on Muggleborns after everything we have learned about them.” Harry didn't tell him to reconsider his feelings about Muggles though, he use to think that some were decent, and he knew there were a few that were. In his experience with the Dursleys and from what he learned about the current time period's Muggles, he thought those Muggles should be punished, and it scared him to think like that.

 

Harry left the room, he also had a lot to think about, he'd broken his word to the Minister, and he'd confessed everything to Tom. He also had to try and think about the events that were blurred in his mind, it was really bothering him. In the common room it was empty, he'd been in Tom's room for so long that the others that had stayed were in bed. There wasn't the feeling of someone watching him or trying to catch him off guard to read his mind, so he headed to the 5th year boys room, changed, and climbed into bed.

 

Flashes of fragmented memories went through Harry's mind as he slept, Dumbledore standing in front of him while he was in his office, standing beside an older Tom as he sitting on a couch and talking to a woman, an argument with Dumbledore with Professor Snape watching with a grim face, and a weak voice telling him “Let me in, I can protect you, I can make you stronger, I can give you all the memories you lost.” It only took a moment, then there was darkness.

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's eyes fluttered open in the morning, his brain feeling like a massive pressure had been removed. Getting changed, he walked out into the hall, he knew Tom was probably going to avoid him after the night before. Harry had his memories back, the voice had kept its promise, he remembered fighting with Dumbledore about going back to the Dursley's after Cedric died, he begged the man to let him stay at Hogwarts, and expressed that he was safer at Hogwarts; even with the Death Eaters who had gotten into the school, it was better than dealing with his aunt and her family.

 

Dumbledore had treated Harry like he'd done to Tom, knowing that Hogwarts was better for them, but not letting them stay. Snape had tried to reason with Dumbledore, much to Harry's shock, but backed down when Lily was mentioned. Dumbledore manipulated Harry's mind to make him forget he asked to stay or Snape being sympathetic toward his situation, he then had Harry leave his office. Another memory he'd lost was Dumbledore grilling him about Tom's diary, asking him what Tom had shown him, the feeling of Dumbledore entering his mind and looking at all of Harry's memories of what Tom had shown him.

 

Twelve year old Harry reacted badly to having Dumbledore in his head, he was scared about having seen all his memories flash inside his head all over again, and he threw the diary at Dumbledore. Harry wanted to know what had happened, why his head hurt, and why he'd had those moments of feeling like someone was crawling in his mind; though the previous times Dumbledore hadn't been looking for a specific memory, so Harry had only zoned out, and had not seen them replayed. Dumbledore calmly explained to Harry about Occlumency and Legilimency, but said that Harry was to young to learn about using either.

 

Harry had questioned the old man about using Legilimency on him and invading his mind, yelling at him that it was an invasion of his privacy. He tried to calm down, by asking if now that it was proven to him that Tom and the Basilisk were the cause of the problems all those years ago, if Hagrid could be allowed to use magic again. He at least wanted what he went through with the diary to help Hagrid out, he hoped that with Dumbledore knowing Hagrid was innocent, he could go to the Ministry for the Half Giant.

 

Instead Dumbledore apologized to Harry, that it would be bad if anyone knew about him using Legilimency on students, or anything about the diary. Dumbledore wanted anything about Tom to be kept secret, he didn't want the Ministry involved, he pointed his wand at Harry, and it was the first time that he Obliviated him. After being Obliviated, Harry was holding the diary and the events happened as he originally remembered, before he ran into Mr. Malfoy.

 

There were other smaller memories that he'd regained, just little things where he would be asked questions about how he was feeling about Sirius Black being after him, questions about the map, which Harry didn't know Dumbledore knew about; though he should have guessed, the man did always have that annoying twinkle of knowing in his eye. He was asked if Mad-eye had discussed anything odd with him, if he had any strange quirks, to which Harry just said all of Mad-eye was weird and quirky. Those memories confirmed his guesses about Dumbledore having known it wasn't Moody the whole time, that he'd just let things happen to see how it played out, and to see how Harry was under pressure of being in the tournament.

 

Harry was angry, but it was more of a calming anger, he finally knew answers, and while he was slightly worried about the voice in his head, he did feel better. He no longer had any feelings of doubt about Dumbledore's plans for him, he was a tool of war, and Dumbledore somehow knew that Voldemort would return in the future. In Harry's mind Dumbledore and all the Muggles who were like the Dursley family were targets of his rage, he wasn't going to condone Tom attacking Muggleborns or innocent Muggles, he would try to keep Tom from becoming the paranoid creature he became as Voldemort.

 

Going out of the castle, Harry walked to the Owlery, he was going to send a letter to the Minister that he wrote up a couple of nights ago, and had been keeping in the hopes of getting a response about the Owl he'd sent before. Now, however, he took a piece of parchment and wrote a new letter to the Minister. He expressed that he took the Ministers silence on the subject of Tom and himself staying at the school as a rejection of the idea, that it was alright, that he'd changed his mind about staying in the school, and that he didn't want any other special treatment from the man.

 

The Ministry had given Harry Wizarding and Muggle money, he didn't have a bank account with Gringotts, but he was given an enchanted cloth coin pouch for his money. The Minister had told Harry he would find him a place to stay, that the Ministry would pay for an apartment for him, and he wrote in the note that they didn't need to do anything like that for him, that he would figure something out. Without signing the letter, he sent the Owl off, and turned back to the castle to find Tom, with hopes the other teen would want to see him.

 

Walking through the snow, back into the castle, Harry walked down the hall. If he was being followed, he didn't care to notice, his mind was on other things, and he needed to talk to Tom about his new resolve. He checked the Great Hall, then the Library, but Tom wasn't there, and he couldn't go to the Chamber with the possibility of someone seeing him; he was going to have to wait for Tom outside his room. Harry wasn't going to spend all day in front of Tom's door, he went to the Great Hall again to have a meal before he did.

 

As Harry was heading back to the Slytherin common room, he heard the Basilisk whispering in the walls, his eyes widening as he listened to what it was saying. “ _Strike him down. Get rid of the enemy_. _The old man is near. Must wait til the right time_.” Tom had set the Basilisk on either Headmaster Dippet or Dumbledore, Harry bet two Galleon on it being Dumbledore, and he smiled to himself. He just hoped the Basilisk would succeed and not die, at least before he could do damage to Dumbledore; he didn't trust the Basilisk to not get side tracked and attack some of the students.

 

Honestly, Harry hoped that his new Owl to the Minister would make the man worried, think that Harry would go awol if his request wasn't met, and would give into them; which wasn't wrong, Harry was planning to go against the Ministry, for their lack of attention on important things. Harry wasn't a fan of the Ministry in the first place, they tried to kick him out of Hogwarts, Fudge was a moron, and they'd locked Sirius up in Azkaban without even trying to find out if he really did it. Even with them being Wizards, what proof is just a finger,there would have been some other evidence of a body if the finger managed to stay intact, and ignoring he was his father's best friend.

 

Did Legilimency not work on Sirius? Did they even try it? Or Veritaserum? Harry shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about the past, well, future, with what he was now thinking of doing, none of what happened will happen. Hagrid was sneaking around again, Harry knew he was taking care of that Acromantula, he shivered at the memory of it setting its children after him and Ron, and continued down to the common room.

 

Once inside, he saw the Giant Squid swim by the windows, he still wasn't quite use to the common room being under the lake. Sitting in the chair with the closest view of the entrance of the common room, Harry waited, watching a couple students come and go. He let out a sigh, it was boring without many students around, at least in his time he had Ron and Hermione to keep him company.

 

Tom didn't return for an hour after Harry started waiting, he glanced at Harry, the green eyed boy was playing a game of solo Wizards Chess. He had thought about what Harry told him, Harry was at more risk of punishment for telling Tom what he had, even if it was a lie, and he decided to not have his pet kill him.

 

“Come with me.” Tom headed for his room, Harry standing and following behind him.

 

Closing the door behind him, Harry stood in the middle of Tom's Prefect room. “Seeing as I am still alive and you aren't pointing your wand at me, I am guessing you aren't mad?”

 

“I was mad, you've lied to me from the moment you met me, and you planned to kill me.” Tom turned to him, placing his satchel on his bed. “You utterly confuse me, but you are at a higher risk of danger for telling me you are from the future, than I am for things I haven't done yet. If you are from the future you would be considered dangerous by many and if you aren't you would be sent to a Wizarding mental institution. So, I am giving you the benefit of the doubt that you aren't lying about who you are now, and that you honestly do have feelings for me. It would be foolish of me to throw what we have away, you will also be very useful to me, and I do still find myself fancying you.”

 

Letting out a breath of relief, Harry smiled. “I'm glad you feel that way, I will be useful to you.” he walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “If the Minister ignores my last letter to him, I will take that as him plotting something against me, that he let me come here to figure out how best to deal with me, and if that is the case....I will need to leave Hogwarts.” Harry knew that something was different about himself, he'd grown more paranoid since coming to the past, he was giving into the thoughts that he'd tried to fight, and he was willing to fight for a new future for the Wizarding world; be it for better or worse, he couldn't let what was happening to Tom and many Muggleborn students continue.

 

TBC


End file.
